


One to create, the other to transform

by feluriana



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, idiots who not only love each other but WORSHIP each other, the raven king chapter 39
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Adam was a thoughtful creature and he had to test his heart before kissing Ronan.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	One to create, the other to transform

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been rereading trc and... I just have a lot of feelings for them again. Hope it's good!

Ronan Lynch was all heart. 

Passion, indomitable and unexplained love. There was no  _ because  _ — __ an uncontrollable forest fire no one could ascertain the origin. He was a creature of rawness and chaotic certainty as well as a stranger to polished theories. 

Ronan Lynch loves Adam Parrish unfathomably. 

He could never trace the source of the feeling because it seemed to have started everywhere at once. It was something new as much as something ancient that has always existed and would continue to exist fragmented in every atom he would unleash back into the universe when he died. 

It was relentless. Ronan never stood a chance. He could make endless lists of reasons why Adam Parrish was a marvelous being, motives pointing out why that brilliant, ambitious, sweet guy could be easily loved by anyone if not by Ronan. All these reasons sounded futile and mundane nonetheless. Trying to find a way to express or capture the true essence of Ronan's devotion was the same as persuing to understand the very fabric of magic in life. 

He was a dreamer, his existence itself was unexplainable and so was everything that burned inside his body. He didn't need to understand why — why he could dream things to reality, why magic was real, why he loved that beautifully strange boy — he just cared about all these essences, his careless thoughts, and desires.  _ What _ it was, not  _ why _ it was. He cared about what surrounded him in his sleep, and what remained when he was awake. Mostly was Adam or the constant thought of him.

Adam Parrish was all head. 

He had to be. As a survivor, he had to find out at a very young age how brutal the world could present itself to someone whose only crime was being born. Thus, he learned to calculate everything: people, feelings, situations, paths, money. To keep alive, he had to translate even the irrational bursts of violence that came from his father — what he could do to avoid, and what to do to make it stop. Yet, when these moments came, all he could manage to do was endure it and get up again.  _ You got that one wrong, Adam. Now make another calculation. Change the formula, think of new variants. _ So he planned a way out, not only the destination but also every little step he would have to take to get there. Plan A, B, C... Alternatives to every attempt that could go wrong. He had nothing and wanted a lot, meaning that he needed to take it and, to do so, he observed and calculated. Any mistake could be fatal and destroy everything he had built, therefore, he was a careful creature. 

That's how he knew he truly meant it when he thought to himself that he wanted Ronan Lynch. He remembered every detail about their first interactions, remembered how astonished and curious he was when he found out he had no idea of what Ronan truly was. He thought he was good at measuring people, but here he was, all wrong about that one. That one who should have been the more obvious and easy: a rebel, bored teenager with a traumatic event to sort through. Someone raised with everything who found out that bad things can happen even when you're protected by money and an important last name. 

He had been very wrong about Ronan. 

He tested his heart. He thought about everything they ever talked about, every silent moment they shared, every stupid joke or understanding glances that held an unspoken comprehension: an inner conversation, they could sustain only with their eyes. 

He tested his heart. He thought about everything Ronan did for him without expecting he would love him back. He thought about Ronan growing up and everything he was before they met. Adam caught himself wishing to have seen everything Ronan Lynch ever was. That's how he realized he desired with equal intensity to watch who he would become. That dreamer. 

He tested his heart. He thought about everything Ronan has ever said to him and, as everyone knows, he never lies. He thought about how much Ronan cared about everything and everyone even though he tries to hide it. He thought about Ronan being so damn delicate around farm animals and Chainsaw. He thought about how his soul was something that kept pouring out of him: he could never truly act indifferently. He thought about Ronan being a brother to Gansey, how he wrote "remembered" on Noah's car, how he accepted Blue on that afternoon he handed Chainsaw to her. If someone knew how to properly look, Ronan was transparent. He held his heart outside his body and it overflowed with small actions: like the hand lotion. It also burst into a hurricane: like him punching Adam's father. 

Or kissing Adam. 

Adam tested his heart and found out there wasn't much of rationality in him when he remembered the kiss. His thoughts became uncoordinated, uncalculated. He tried to focus a bit more and found out he couldn't. Ronan Lynch was a god from another world. A magical one. Adam was called a magician and was capable of working through the roughness of Ronan's mind. He could mold it, direct it sometimes. Shape it. They were two opposites creatures who seemed to fit. 

The dreamer and the magician. One to create, the other to transform. 

Thinking about this was like finally understanding an obvious joke he took more than expected to put together. He almost wanted to laugh. 

He stepped outside and stood beside Ronan. 

Adam tested his heart. He thought about how close they were and how electric the air felt. He could light a match and everything would explode. 

Adam tested his heart. He thought about Ronan's breathing, shaken. 

Ronan Lynch was not a force to mess with. Adam could walk away. 

Adam tested his heart. He realized he had been heading this way for a while now, even though he didn't think much about it, he knew what he was doing. He was testing his heart and the ground he was stepping on to see if it was solid. He couldn't nor wanted to walk away. He calculated everything right and longed for the outcome. 

Adam tested his heart. Ronan was a god in it. 

"Adam?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost count of how many times i've read this chapter.


End file.
